The story of the red rose
by Koumoritos
Summary: Two gods meet in the feild of sun. The white rose bub. The two gods fall in love. The white rose blooms. The two gods fall apart. The white rose is stained. Yoai SoraRiku.
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my first story so please be nice! Ok Okina is Sora and Nyorai is Riku so that's why the names are different, but this is to lead up to more of the story to come. So ya that's it pretty much. Ok please review!

Long ago when the Earth was still young, and gods and goddesses still walked along with mortals, and all roses in the world where white, the color of innocence and peace. These roses were the favorites of the gods. They would use them for spells, potions, and their scent. But white is so easily changed when red is splattered upon it. Because of two gods, they would forever change. Okina and Nyorai.

The two god's first meeting was awkward at best. In the gardens of Amaterasu near the point where the sun rises (for Amaterasu is the goddesses of the sun). Okina laid in a bed of lemon grass as he stared at the rosey sky of dawn he heard foots approaching. His sapphire eyes looked over the field and saw a tall figure coming closer. Soon he saw it was Nyorai, god of the moon. Okina thought it odd that the god of the moon was walking in the garden of the sun goddesses.

Okina gaze was fixed on the moon god, drinking in his beauty. Long silvery hair, pale smooth skin, aquamarine eyes, strong arms and chest. Okina did not quite understand this feeling. He had never really felt much feeling to anyone, or anything. Even his own mother, Benten goddesses of rain, were never very close at all. But a strange emotion soon began to run through his veins.

Nyorai eyes were locked on Okina as he drew close to the sea god. Those eyes the color of the ocean, sun kissed skin almost glowing, spiky chocolate locks, finely muscled body. He is so gorgeous he thought. If only he knew how I long for him. Those pouty pink lips to touch mine, elegant fingers to graze my skin, heart to beat close to mine. As he thought this he felt the heat rise to tint his pale checks.

Okina noticed that Hyorai was holding something in his hand. Flowers. But not just any flowers, white roses. My favorite flower! This is so very very odd he thought. And whats this? He is blushing? This makes no sense!

"Hello Okina-san." Came the smooth voice of Nyorai as he came to a stop.

"Why hello Nyorai-chan, to what do I owe the pleasure of a vist from the moon god in the garden of Amaterasu?" Came a rather dull response from Okina.

"I had come to vist my dear aunt today but found she had left already to deal with important matters with that flaming ball of fire of hers. So I decided to wait for her here, then I noticed some lovely white roses growing and gathered them as a gift." He lied as best he could.

"And you came all the way here to give them to me?" Okina responded with a sly grin.

"N-No I just took a little walk, that's all." Nyorai stuttered, a blush creping again upon his face.

"White roses are my favorite flower. So lovely and pure. And what lovely ones you picked!" Said Okina as he got up from his spot in the grass to admire the roses Nyorai held in his hand.

"The roses in Amaterasu's garden are the most beautiful roses in the entire world. And now that it comes to mine what are you doing in Amaterasu garden anyway?" Nyorai asked in a curious tone.

"Me and Amaterasu enjoy talking with one another. She says I have a bright mind." Okina Responded.

"Really? I always heard that you were a bit, absent minded." Nyorai

said teasingly, a smirk crossed his face.

"Well how can one tease when one has came to visit ones aunt when one knows that she is busy a dawn?" Responded Okina in a defensive tone.

"Well ummm ya, you see ummm…" Nyorai's smirk disaparred from his smug face, replaced with a worried look, eyes darting to the ground.

"Heehee, just as I thought!" Okina laughed, giving Nyorai a triumph smile.

"Ummm…." Nyorai's simple reply was. God I hope I'm not that clear. Maybe comining here to talk to him was a bad idea? AGH! I just wanna tell him!

"Oh Nyorai I'm just having a little fun that's all! Don't be mad ok?" Said Okina, concern in his eyes.

"Nah it's ok I know you didn't really mean it. But also when I came here I did hope to find you." Nyorai tried his best to be as calm and composed as a midnight shadow. Come on I can tell him!

"Oh what was it you needed to tell me?" Okina's eyes fixed directly with Nyorai's. Sapphire and aquamarine, gems of the moon and sea.

"I wanted to ask if I could see what you do as the sea god." OH MY GOD! I'm so dumb! He probably thinks I am a total fool!

"Sure! I would love for you to come along some time!" Wow where did that come from? I feel really…. Happy? Exited? Odd? Strange day indeed.

"Wow really? I mean great! So tomorrow then?" Happiness filled Nyorai's eyes. OH MY GOD HE SAID YES! Well I really wanted to tell him my feelings but this is a start at least.

"Perfect, meet me at the temple of my mother by the cliffs of the Five water gods. It's right in front of the sea of Okatowa." Okina even now was feeling more and more of that odd emotion. But it was getting much more intense.

"Ok ill see you there! Oh wait what time?" Nyorai almost forgot to ask as he was too filled with an utter feeling of joy.

"Oh heehee silly me, when the sun is in the position of the dragon in the sky." Okina fought he was way to giddy for some reason. Oh well, he thought, might as well follow this feeling. It has led me in an interesting direction already.

"Ok! Got it! Well I have to leave now. Farther needs me to help ready mother's new kimono for wearing. Oh wait!" Nyorai moved closer to Okina, both of there bodys just inches from each other. His strong hand grabbed Okina's soft hand gentle. And placed the white roses he had been holding, just longing to give it to the ethereal ocean god. "You said you liked them, so I would like to give them to you. A beautiful gift, for a beautiful person."

"Why-y ummm thank you very much Nyorai that's very kind of you…wait what did you say?" Okina aura eyes filled with confusion, that strange feeling had completely overtaken him.

"Ummm nothing! I have to go now, seeya tomorrow Okina!" And with that Nyorai raised his hands to the sky and disappeared into a beam of pale light.

"Bye Nyorai…" Ok did he jus call me beautiful or did I just hear him wrong? Okina put a slender hand to his face. Hmmm the feeling is still there. Hmmmmm. I just need to think. Okina sank down to his now cold spot on the grass and closed his eyes. Lost in his thoughts and confusion.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here is chapter two! Ok now to give a guide to tell which god is who. Okina is Sora, Nyorai is Riku, Kojin is Kairi, Miroka is Tidus, and Kannon is Yuna. Oh and a geta is a wooden Japanese shoe with two cloth straps on top for the feet to stay in place, a kimono is traditional wear in Japan, and a yukata is a kimono for the summer time. I hope it isn't very confusing! Enjoy and review please!

Nyorai stood before the gleaming temple of Benten. Wow, her temple is so elegant, so refined. The temple of Benten was a massive structure made of finely polished blue marble. Smooth steps led up to a landing of mosaic tiles depicting the creation of the seas and lakes of the world. And holding up the pale green tiled roof was large, stunning columns of pure water. Nyorai approached the large mahogany doors to the house of worship.

Nyorai put his strong hands upon the dark doors and pushed with all his might. The doors opened with a dull creak and Nyorai steped into the temple. Nyorai was to busy looking at the ceiling to notice his steps. For on the ceiling were the depictions of the five water gods. Benten, mother of all water gods and goddesses of Rain. Okina god of the ocean. Dainichi god of streams and rivers. Gama god of lakes and ponds. And Kami goddesses of storms.

Nyorai still gazed upon the lovely picture of Okina, surrounded by waves and koi fish that he didn't notice that he was not standing on the floor. Hmmm strange I don't feel anything beneath me… Then Nyorai looked down to see he was not standing upon tile, marble, nor stone, but water!

"Ahhhhh!" Nyorai yelled as he stepped back out the door frame. "What the hell?" It took only a few moments for Nyorai to regain his composer. Ha! How foolish of me! This is a temple of water! Hmmm how very clever. My temple is just simple white and black marble. Nyorai stepped back into the temple, cautiously I might add. Nyorai placed his foot gently onto the waters surface, his geta barely touching the surface. Then he felt him self being pushed from behind.

His body tipped gently, and then it went so slowly. He saw the waters dancing surface coming closer and closer to his pale face. And with a splash he hit the water. But this was enchanted water, it did not engulf him, it simply bent to the form of his body as he laid in the liquid floor.

"Well what are you doing here Nyorai-chan? Come to see if your fortune is good or bad?" Came a cheerful and very familiar voice. Nyorai lifted his body off the now placid floor to see his dear friend Kojin, goddesses of wild things.

"Well Kojin not exactly. Now why did you push me onto the flo- water?" Came the rather annoyed reply from Nyorai. "I came to meet Okina to spend the day with him."

"Well I saw you and…OH MY GOD! YOU TOLD HIM HOW YOU FELT! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU! I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!" Kojin squealed joyously as she hugged her dear friend. Took him long enough that's for sure. I have been getting tired of hearing him whine about it.

"Well I didn't tell him exactly you see-"

"YOU DIDN'T TELL HIM! AGH! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Kojin shiny amethyst eyes glared at her friend angularly. He so needs to build up so courage! That's it I gotta do some godly intervention!

"Now Kojin none of your "godly interventions" this time. Remember what happened to Miroka?" Miroka was god of the stars and was madly in love with Kannon, goddesses of the shadows. Well Kojin thought they should meet on one of Miroka's stars. But to find out Kannon was dangerously affected by starlight in such close range, for when she put one foot upon it she screamed in pain and leapt from the star and fell onto a passing comet. None of us have seen her since. Miroka has never talked to Kojin after that.

"It was an honest mistake. I didn't know that was gonna happen! And anyways mother Benten read from her crystal ball that Kannon will come back riding that silly old comet in a hundred years or so." Kojin said, brushing some of her long auburn hair from her eyes.

"You say it so easily. And why do you always call Benten, mother Benten? She isn't your mother." She really is a weird person. But I love her anyway. Nyorai thought with a small smile forming on his light pink lips.

"Well my mother is so boring! Gaki, goddesses of mushrooms! How interesting! Wait are you smiling?" Kojin said, a smile also forming on her face. "So you think its funny do you?"

"No, well yes kind of, but I just thought what a strange friendship we have" Nyorai replied, his smiling brighting.

"Heehee ya we do." Kojin said, eyes sparkling. Just then they heard footsteps climbing the stairs outside. They turned to see Okina coming up the stairs in a sea foam and pale blue yukata.

"Hello Nyorai-chan! See you are on time. Oh and Kojin-san! Come for a reading from my mother?" Okina greeted them in a happy tone.

"Yep! I need some advice about creating a new animal." Kojin explained. "I'm planning on creating a creature of the sea. A deep gray, a long slender snout, a tall fin on top, two fins on the sides for maneuvering, and a perfect circle on top for breathing. I'm planning on calling it a dolphin."

"Oh sounds wonderful! And it would be nice to have a new animal in my kingdom." Okina said, a wide smile grazed his lips. Hmmm that feeling again. Tonight ill ask mother about it.

"Really Kojin you have such an imagination! All your creations have such an interesting appeal." She really has earned her title as goddesses of wild things.

"Why thank you Nyorai-chan! Well I have to see mother Benten about my idea! You two have a fun time!" Kojin said, but before going gave Nyorai a quick wink before moving down the watery floor to a arched doorway across the room.

Nyorai glared at Kojin, a blush crept on his face. Oh god please Okina don't notice! Please, please!

"Ok Nyorai you ready to go?" Okina asked. Hmm is he blushing? Wait Kojin did just wink at him. Maybe they like each other? Or dose she know something? Agh, I think too much! It was probably nothing, and why should I care? But what if he dose like her…

"Yep, ready as ever. But where do we go?" Nyorai looked about the temple, looking for something, anything to help figure out what Okina had planned. Okina snapped out of his thought and looked up to Nyorai.

"Oh follow me; we are going to the sea shore just down the cliff in front of the temple." Okina stated, waving a hand for Nyorai to follow him. The two gods crossed the liquid floor to a pair of dark doors to towards the end of the temple. Okina opened the light doors; a fresh sea breeze greeted them as they stepped out onto an elegant veranda. Nyorai gazed in awe at the wonderful sight. A gorgeous blue sea turned and swirled in the distance. A bright cloud-free sky shined behind it. Nyorai turned to see a flight of pale blue marble stairs leading down to a pure white, sandy beach.

"Heehee, stop gawking at the sea, I have business to attend to you know." Okina joked; a smile appeared again upon his face.

"Sorry, Its I have never seen the Ruby sea so beautiful before."

Nyorai said, eyes returning to the horizon again.

"Well if you like it on land, you must see it under the sea." Okina started walking towards the steps, followed by Nyorai right behind. They descended the long flight of stairs to the white beach below. When they reached the final step Okina stepped out of his geta and stepped onto the sand.

"Why are you taking your geta off for?" Nyorai asked.

"Well they won't do much good under water now will they? That's also why I take off my yukata as well." Okina said, smirking. It's kinda fun to mess with him!

"Y-your takein-ng off your y-yukata?" Nyorai stuttered, a bright blush spreading over his face.

"Heehee no! Just kidding with you! HA! You should have seen your face!" Okina laughed loudly, pointing to Nyorai's face. "But you do need to take off your geta as well, you can keep your kimono on, if you want." Okina ran towards the waters edge, giggling.

"Wait for me!" This is getting silly! My face can't get anymore redder than this! I think he is messing with me! Well maybe I can mess with him a little to. Nyorai thought, a smirk upon his mouth. He quickly caught up with Okina at the edge of the water. Okina's eyes were closed and he was moving his lips slightly. Whats he doing?

"Ok the pray of the water gods has been said, we are all ready but one more thing." Okina turned towards Nyorai, eyes partly shut, lips slightly open. He leaned in close to Nyorai's lips, just inches away, and.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok here is chapter 3! I'm so happy! Oh and I made up a lin. It's like a minute for them. Ok please review.

"Ok the pray of the water gods has been said, we are all ready but one more thing." Okina turned towards Nyorai, eyes partly shut, lips slightly open. He leaned in close to Nyorai's lips, just inches away, and took Nyorai face into his hands.

"Okina! W-what are you doing?!" Nyorai whimpered; face turning the color of a ruby in the sun.

"Well I have to breathe the ocean into you so you can breathe underwater. Do you want to drown?" Okina said, eyes opening to look into Nyorai's. "What? Something the matter?" Well he is acting strange. He looks like I just killed his mother or something! Maybe I should have warned him first or something.

"N-no just you surprised me! Warn me next time ok?" Wow that was close! Not that I didn't like it or anything just I thought I would kiss him first…

"Sorry, but stand still I still need to give you the Breath of the Ocean." Ok here I go. Okina closed his eyes and moved in close to Nyorai's lips. He began to mutter a spell under his breath, As Okina said his spell, from his mouth came a blue mist. The mist traveled to Nyorai's mouth and traveled through is whole body. At first Nyorai felt fine, then its affects began to take affect. The air in his lungs disappeared; Nyorai stepped back in fear, gasping for air. Just as he was about to fall Okina rushed to his side to catch him.

"Its ok Nyorai-chan just relax, it will be over soon." Okina petted the side of Nyorai's face, concern in his eyes. Soon the gasping stopped. Nyorai felt a strange feeling in his now full lungs.

"Its water. You can breathe under water now." Okina explained. "Now shall we?" Okina pointed to the ocean. Nyorai got up from Okina's lap, disappointed he had to but he knew Okina had things he must do. Okina stood from his spot on the sand and moved towards the water. As he stepped onto the spot where the waves end on the sand he looked back towards Nyorai. He held out his hand.

"Grab my hand. This is gonna be a bumpy ride!" Okina said, excitement growing in his sapphire eyes.

"Ummm ok." Oh maybe this is a bad idea… NO! I gotta do this! I wanna get to know him better. And if I must travel to the bottom of the ocean to, so be it. Nyorai grabbed Okina's hand tightly, he did not wanna let go in the middle of the Ruby Sea. Okina turned back to the sea. Ok here we go! Okina thought as he stepped into the water. Using the magic of the water, he summoned a massive wave to carry them out into the water.

Nyorai eyes enlarged seeing the humongous that was about to engulf them. OK! Remember Okina! Okina! Okina! OH GOD! Just then the wave crashed down on them, Nyorai closed his eyes quickly, expecting pain or some kind of feeling. But all he felt was Okina's hand in his, and a strange warmth around him. Nyorai opened his eyes to look around him. But as soon as he opened them, he closed them in pain. Damn, salt water. His eyes burned from the salty water hitting his eyes. He forced him self to open them again to get used to the water.

As soon as his eyes had adjusted to the water he looked around him. They were moving across the water in a giant sphere of water. Nyorai looked behind him to see the temple of Benten and the cliff of the Five Gods disappearing from sight. But on all the other sides of the sphere was nothing but gleaming sea.

"Wow! This is amazing!" Nyorai exclaimed, eyes sinking in all the beautiful sights. Okina included. He glowed with a faint yellowish light. Hair turning slightly in the water. Eyes sparkling even more brightly in the illuminated water. Nyorai barely heard when Okina talked to him.

"Nyorai! Hello! Anyone in the temple?" Okina asked. Whats he looking at. His eyes are on me but he isn't saying anthing! I wonder if he is sick? "You feeling ok Nyorai?"

"What? Oh! I'm feeling fine! Just, its s beautiful in here, that's all." Nyorai proceeded from tearing his eyes from Okina and looked around the traveling orb of water.

"Yes, I love it here, among the waves and creatures of the sea.

It's the perfect thing to lose your self." Okina's eyes were lost in a dreamy state for a moment but quickly turned back to reality. "But if you think this is beautiful, you must see Okamlin Palace."

"What is Okamlin Palace?" Nyorai asked, wondering eyes turning back to Okina.

"It is the Palace where I control all the sea of the world. From the Ruby Sea to the Ocean of the Sinking Sun. They are all under my command." Okina explained.

"Oh I see, it's your center of command. Is it far?" Nyorai wondered. Hoping they could just stay hand in hand in the orb of crystal blue water for a while longer.

"It shouldn't be to long. Depends on how the water is. But no more than five lin or so." Okina said, returning his attention back towards the sea.

"Oh ok…" Well that's not that long! Well might as well enjoy the time I have left. Hmmm I wonder what the palace looks like. Well probably very beautiful. Sea shells and sea stone most likely. Nyorai was lost in his thoughts as then sped along the waters surface. They passed a large pontoon boat with a group of sailors on it fishing. They waved as Okina and Nyorai passed.

"Heehee you know you could let go of my hand." Okina said, giggling lightly.

"Nah I feel better knowing I'm not alone in here." Nyorai replied, looking out the side of the sphere. Wow where did that come from? Nyorai thought. It just kinda came out. Well it was how I was feeling. I hope he doesn't think I'm weird or anything.

"Oh well never mind then. It is nice to have someone with me here. It gets lonely." Okina said. Nyorai looked up to see Okina smiling. Hmmm strange feeling again. But I do enjoy his company. Even if we don't talk, it's nice to be around him. But even with other people I enjoy talking with I don't get this feeling. But I do enjoy it. And holding his hand makes me feel warm. Heehee now I'm glad he didn't want to let go of my hand. Wow! Giddiness is taking over again.

Hey he's smiling! Maybe that's a good sign! Maybe he dose enjoy me being around. Hmmm should I tell him about how I feel for him? Maybe he won't understand. Or maybe he won't care. I have heard he can be rather cold towards people. But he has been nice to me and he was nice to Kojin back at the temple. I think he really is a nice person, but doesn't really want to show it. Amaterasu has seen good in him, so it must be true.

"Ok we are almost there! But I gotta warn you, to get into the palace is a little bit on the… violent side." Okina then lifted his hands into the pray position. He muttered a short mantra, and then as he ended it the sphere stopped right in the middle of the sea. Nyorai looked around, wondering what would happen. Then in a swift motion the sphere sank beneath the waters surface. Nyorai saw that they had descended into a gorgeous coral reef. Vines of reds, pinks, and violets, towered over the orb. As they zoomed through the underwater forest of colors. Nyorai saw amazing fans of dark blues and greens swaying in the aura waters. Dark gray rocks covered in light green moss, created massive walls and caves.

Tropical fish swam in and out of holes in the rock. Koi dancing in elegant movements. Sun fish gliding in mid-water. And a noble white shark moved swiftly in and out of caves. Nyorai stared wide eyed at these wonders of this water kingdom of Okina. As they moved through the coral reef they came upon a wide valley in the middle of the reef. And in the middle of the valley stood a palace. Okamlin Palace.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok sorry for the late update! Holidays and all. Well here it is chapter 4! I hope it's good. It was hard to write it! Ok so enjoy and review!

Okamlin Palace was a beautiful pearl hidden under the waves. Tall limestone and coral towers. Pink and white shell tiled roofs. Light green marble walls. And the entrance to this elegant palace. A massive arch of crimson and emerald coral. And beneath this great arch, a swirling whirlpool. This twirling vortex of water would give them entrance to the Okamlin Palace.

"So how do you like it?" Okina asked, looking back to Nyorai. "Pretty nice."

"It's amazing!" This place is unbelievable! The water gods must be extremely rich!

"Ok hold on tight! This is gonna be a little rough!" Okina yelled, the roar of the water almost blocking his voice out. Nyorai's grasp on Okina's hand tightened as the water became turbulent. The orb was being tossed around like a sakura petal in the breeze. Nyorai's fear began to rise as they drew near to the whirl pool. Nyorai's grip, if possible, grew even tighter.

Okina winced at the hard grip Nyorai had him in. He must be very scared! It's just a whirl pool! It's not as if we are going into one of Fujin's and Fugen's volcanoes. Fujin and Fugen are the gods of fire and magma, as well as lovers. Fujin is a tall fiery haired man with striking emerald eyes. As well with a hot temper. His lover Fugen is much calmer, and collect. Golden spiky hair, lovely cerulean eyes. But considerly more shorter than Fujin. He, in a way, looks somewhat similar to me. But there is a joke among the gods that because they get very "passionate" to put it mildly is why their volcanoes erupt quite often. But of course it is just a joke. But most likely true though heehee.

As Okina was lost thinking about the two fire gods, Nyorai eyes were firmly shut, hoping for it to be over soon. As the sound of all the rushing water was almost unbearable Okina finally came to his senses. The whirl pool was just a few feet away; Okina looked back quickly to see how Nyorai was doing. Nyorai's eyes were tightly shut; head bent, and mouth in a stern frown. Okina couldn't help but give a light chuckle at this silly sight. Then with a sudden jolt the sphere was absorbed into the whirlpool. The two gods were tossed violently around the twisting stream of water. Nyorai is a last desperate attempt of comfort pulled Okina into a tight embrace. Okina was quite shocked at the sudden feel of warm, muscular arms around his waist, and a powerful chest against his back.

Okina tried to look back into Nyorai's eyes but the power of the water kept his head forward. This feeling… It's so much stronger than before. My body feels so…so strange. What is he doing to me? This sensation of warmth. It's all around me. Okina was utterly confused, not knowing this feeling. And the roar of the water, and the speed that the two were going made it almost seem like a dream-like state. Lost in the waters of creation. Lost in each other. As all these things began to crush down upon him when a bright violet light shone ahead of them. Okina knew what was about to happen and prepared for the entry to the palace.

All in a swift motion the two gods were spat into a light purple marble room. Blue flames lit the small entrance from there coral sconces upon the wall. Okina and Nyorai landed right on top of each other. Okina on bottom, Nyorai on top. They laid there for a while. In a daze from entering the palace and their own thoughts engulfing them. As they lay on the wet floor, eyes closed, they felt each others heartbeat quick in each others body. Emotions swilling in their bodies. Almost in synch their eyes opened and gazed into one another's. Okina's deep sea-blue eyes, Nyorai's light green eyes interlocked in a gaze of untold feelings. They drew closer to each others lips. Coming closer and closer, eyes ablaze with need and longing. But Nyorai came to his senses first. He drew back from Okina and climbed off of him.

"Ummm let me help you up." He held out his hand for Okina to grab hold of. It took Okina a moment to notice the hand in front of his face. He grasped his hand and was pulled from the cold, wet floor.

"Thanks." Okina offered a barely audible sign of gratitude. "Ok let's go get a fresh change of clothes. My yukata is soaked and your kimono is almost ready to slide off you with all that water soaked into the silk!" Okina gestured for Nyorai to follow him. Okina led him up a few steps to a deep cherry wood arch that led to a long hallway. As they walked down the well light corridor. Deep red ornate wood floors with crystal stone imbedded in it followed along light blue rice paper walls as dark iron lanterns lit their path. Neither of them talked as they walked through the hallways. They were both to lost in thought to really discuss anything. That moment in the foyer both left them wondering about how the other one felt towards him.

After walking for a short while Okina stopped in front of dark blue shoji double sliding doors. Okina delicately opened both of the doors to the changing room. Nyorai stepped into the large room, eyes observing the entire room. Several large lacquer wardrobes dotted them room. Another pair of shoji doors stood on the wall to the right. A few mirrors stood in a half circle in the far left corner while about ten kimono stands stood proudly showing gorgeous kimonos, and yukatas of every blue, green, yellow and red. All depicting marvelous scenes of the ocean from the rolling waves of the Ruby Sea, to noble sea creatures swimming in the reefs of the five seas, to the Okamlin Palace its self. Okina stepped into the room and closed the doors behind him. He moved to a wardrobe close to a kimono showing koi swimming in circles around a beautiful young merman holding a golden trident with sapphire tips. Okina opened the wardrobe to revel several elegant blue, red, and green kimonos.

Okina picked a simple blue kimono with ginkgo leaves falling from a tree. And for Nyorai, a green kimono showing the moon reflecting on a placid sea. Okina went over to Nyorai and handed him his kimono.

"Ok here you go. Now head over to those doors over there and change into this. Wait in there until I say you can come out so I can change in here." Okina grabbed his kimono and headed over to the mirrors in a half circle to change from his wet garments. Nyorai looked down at the delicate kimono. Soft silk, finely stitched designs. A beautiful sight to behold. But not even close to rival the beauty that Okina held. Nyorai looked up and gazed over to the doors where he would change. Two water nymphs stood guard over a sparkling pond. Everything here is so wondrous. I'm more used to the simple elegance of the moon temple. Nyorai walked over to the doors, and in a quick glance, looked over at Okina. He was untying his obi, and letting his yukata to slide from his back.

Okina looked into his mirror and saw Nyorai staring at him. For the briefest of moments their eyes meet. Nyorai quickly opened the shoji doors and diapered into the next room. Was he looking at me changing? That is odd, I wonder why? Oh well I have too much on my mind already. It was probably nothing. Okina returned back to changing his soaked clothes.

Nyorai stood in the brightly lit room, back pressed firmly against the doors, heart beating fast in his well toned chest. Did he catch me staring at him? I'm so stupid! I should have just gone into this room! Nyorai finally stopped to look at the room he was about to undress in. A small bridge led to a lovely platform in the middle of a small pond. Atop the platform was a smaller open air room with a smooth tiled roof that curved at the end. And the sides were draped in a shear silk covering. And the walls showed a scene of a cliff over looking the sea. This fine sight spanned the small square walls of the room. Nyorai walked over the bridge and pushed open the soft silk. As he stood upon the tatami mat floor he looked at some calligraphy delicately painted on the silk. He moved closer to the words and saw it was a poem. A poem he was sure he had heard before some where.

_**Water Gleam**_

**_Water shimmers with a mysterious gleam_**

_**Holding back a ancient dream**_

_**Shimmering with a glorious light**_

_**Giving me unspoken delight**_

_**A light that glows with a soft warmth**_

_**But beneath holds a dark truth**_

_**A glimmering fountain of all human life **_

_**I jump into the unknown depths**_

_**Holding close to me what I love dear**_

_**As a gaze through the aura crystal**_

_**I hear a faint little trickle **_

_**Using all the strength I can muster**_

_**I frust forward in view of a strange luster**_

_**As I grow closer to the light I hear a rustling from behind**_

_**A figure swims by my side **_

_**I smile and look at him in the eye**_

_**I figured out what gives water its glimmer**_

_**A mysterious boy with eyes that shimmer**_

It sounds so familiar… so comforting. Where have I heard this before? Nyorai tried to figure out where he had heard this poem before. Hmm I'm sure it will come to me, it will just take some time… think. He stepped back from the poem and started to untie his obi. I wonder if Okina might know what it means.


	5. Info

To anyone who is still reading this story I'm sorry I have not updated in a while. Writers Block. If anyone has some I deas send me a message. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 5

Ok im sorry for not like updating for like ever! Damn writers block! So ya ive trying to come up for some ideas but ya know how stuff goes. Also I have also been working on another story and you should check it out to. So enjoy. (P.S its like a rlly short chapter.)

Nyorai quickly stripped from his yukata and changed into the elegant kimono Okina had lent him. It's soft silk felt wonderful upon his bare back. As Nyorai finished tying his obi he took another lingering glance towards the poem again. It sounds so familiar to me… but where did I hear it from? Agh! This is very frustrating! But then again that's pretty much how my life has been going lately… Then came a delicate knock at the door.

"Nyorai? Are you ok?" Okina asked from the opposite side of the door.

"Ummm I'm fine just finishing dressing now." Nyorai headed to the doors at the end of the room. Lightly pushing the doors apart he stepped into the large room. Glancing over to the exit he saw Okina waiting for him. He looked so stunning in the soft blue kimono. He had a small smile upon his face.

"Hehe took you long enough, Come now, I need to attend to my work." Okina motioned for Nyorai to follow him. Okina opened the doors and went down the long hallway, Nyorai right behind. They walked for a while, turning down hallways, climbing stairs, even passing through walls! After what seemed to be hours Okina stopped in front of a large silk painting of water dragon. Okina stepped up to the painting and placed his hands upon the dragon. In a sudden blast of energy a translucent image of a dragon busted from the painting. It rose to the ceiling, it long green tail swilling elegantly. It drifted for a few second in the air before rushing to face Okina.

"I yield only to the true god of the sea. Show me that you are him and I shall let ye pass." Came the raspy voice of the grand dragon. Okina face showed no sign of fear, or unsure ness. He simply closed his eyes. Then in to Nyorai's surprise a single tear rolled down Okina's check. But as the tear fell from his face he caught it in his hand. He opened his eyes, but they were not bright sapphires that he was used to, but pure white. In a bright light from his hand a long crystalline object grew from the single tear. From the simple tear a long trident gleamed in Okina's hand. He lifted the shining trident into the air.

"I, Okina, the true god of the sea and master of the oceans created by the mother goddesses, claim the power of the sea and its denizens and guide the gleaming point of my trident to control the water, bending it to my will and desire." Okina struck his trident to the floor. From the spot where the weapon hit a mighty gush of water spouted up, engulfing Okina in a stream of water. Nyorai stared in complete awe at the spectacle before him. He never knew Okina held such power. The dragon bowed his head before him.

"My lord." With that simple reply the dragon rose up into the air once more and went back into the painting. The torrent of water surrounding Okina dispersed. He drifted softly to his feet. The blank whites of his disappeared, returning back to the gorgeous sapphires they once had been. Okina turned to face the wall, again placing his hands upon the painting. The wall rippled gently under his touch. Swiftly he stepped through the wall, disappearing from sight. Nyorai gasped as his companion was enveloped by the wall. Unsure of what else to do Nyorai stepped forward hesitantly towards the wall. He tested the wall by running his finger along its churning surface. He took a deep breath, then stepped into the wall.


End file.
